


I Don't Wanna Live Like This Today

by acididal



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Death, Eternal Diva, Eternal Diva Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Title from a Skillet Song, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-300, cleaning out my drafts, the romance is platonic to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal
Summary: After Melina has gone on, Oswald has to begin to face life without her.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Oswald Whistler, Hershel Layton/Oswald Whistler, Oswald Whistler & Melina Whistler
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Wanna Live Like This Today

"Melina!" Oswald cried out. He dropped to his knees and began to break down into sobs. His body trembled as tears burned at the corners of his eyes. The hot tears streamed down his face as he repeated his daughter's name over and over again.

"Me...Mel...Melin....a.." Oswald's voice trembled. Hershel approached the man and knelt beside him. He placed a hand upon the man's shoulder and hugged him close. He rubbed his back as he listened to his sorrow. 

Oswald's sorrow reminded him much of his own reaction over Claire's death. The man was in a state of shock and couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ be able to move on.

An ever-growing wound was beginning to form in Oswald's heart. He hugged Hershel tighter as he trembled much more harder. He tried to utter a word yet it was hard to catch his breath. Hershel continued to hug the poor man. 

"It's going to be okay, Oswald," Hershel whispered. "it's going to be okay." Oswald shook his head and cried out, "No, it's not. Melina is _gone!_ How am I supposed to go on?!" Oswald continued to sob, his body trembling more.

The last sentence struck a chord with Hershel. Upon the day of Claire's death, he pondered the same thing. He had felt lost without her. 

Hershel sucked in a breath and pulled off the hug. Oswald looked up at the man. His glasses had fogged up from the tears. Hershel gripped his shoulders tightly and inhaled deeply. He exhaled and looked at the grieving man. 

"Oswald, it's going to be okay. It was Melina's time to go. You need to let go." Hershel said, his voice firm. Oswald sniffled and blinked back tears. "But..." He trembled. Hershel pressed a finger to his lips. "Her memory will live on within you. You _have_ to let go." He instructed. 

Oswald hugged onto Hershel tightly at the thought. "But...she meant the world to me.." He trembled. "I know." He said. His eyes wandered over to Janice who's back was turned to the two.

"But, you'll always have what she left behind," Hershel said. "and it's important to reconnect with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd ship, I know.


End file.
